


Little Moments

by Alsin



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:59:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alsin/pseuds/Alsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime it’s the small moments that show how much everything means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Joy

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha character. This story is unbeta'd so any insight and grammar corrections you can give are much appreciated. Even if it is simply a misplaced comma or switched/extra words. Please inform me of the smallest of mistakes so I can fix them immediately.

Rin loves Sesshoumaru-sama very much. He looks after her and lets her pick all the flowers she wants to. He also gets cross with Jaken when the kappa mutters about _'filthy humans'_ and throws rocks at his head or kicks him. Rin always giggles when that happens: Jaken looks so funny when he's dizzy!


	2. Care

When Rin first met Sesshoumaru-sama the daiyoukai was injured, so she tried to look after him. Sesshoumaru-sama didn't think he needed looking after, but Rin did her best anyway.  
She continue to care until her death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best chapter that I wrote. Mostly going to rewritten this chapter.


	3. Safety

When the wolves attacked the village Rin was terrified and tried to run back to Sesshoumaru-sama, but she wasn't fast enough. Being eaten hurt lots and she screamed until everything went dark and cold. Then suddenly she was warm and safe again and Sesshoumaru-sama was there.

Rin never wants to leave her Sesshoumaru-sama ever again.


	4. author note

Hi guys!

Sorry I have been kinda MIA. I have been without my computer and laptop this whole time. I ended up buying a new laptop because my old ones is at a point where it’s not worth it to fix it, but to rather just buy a whole new system. Which is what I did. I do also have a PC that I play games on and such, but I don’t use it for writting/blogging/website stuff.

In case you were wondering, my old laptop and computer was over 8 years old, had only 3gb of ram, and a super old Pentium processor. My laptop has been through hell, lol. It needed a new battery as the one it had no longer charged (it had to be plugged in constantly). I had to replace the keyboard, the USB/charger hub (I got a cheap replacement and two of the usb ports and the ethernet port were broken), and the trackpad/mouse. Not to mention, the Wifi adapter in it was so old that it couldn’t keep up with my internet. It would only get 7-10MBPS when my wifi clocks out at upto 40MBPS (90+ hardlined).

This new laptop isn’t that amazing either, but it’s new and has everything I need it to have. I just need to get used to it also windows 10 is weird... but oh boy, I forgot gimp ran this fast, haha! :)

So, here I am, back at your disposal. Also, sorry to everyone who’s message and I haven’t returned it.

New chapters will be posted in February.


End file.
